


[PODFIC] A Different Matter

by nightquills



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Demisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Following tags taken from original authors:, Found Family, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, as is our collective jams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/pseuds/nightquills
Summary: After college, Neil is drifting and a bit lost. When Matt makes him move in with him and his housemates, Neil isn't sure what to expect. Finding a family, having casual sex, and then promptly ruining that by falling not-so-casually in love is not on his agenda, though.The original fic by djhedy and moonix can be foundhere.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	[PODFIC] A Different Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267510) by [djhedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy), [moonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix). 



> Thanks to djhedy and moonix for trusting me with their baby—I hope I do it justice!

**Text:** [A Different Matter, Chapter One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267510/chapters/61256620)

**Authors:** [djhedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy), [moonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix)

**Reader:** [nightquills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills)

**Length:** 15 minutes and 55 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! This is my first attempt at making a podfic, so I'm sort of learning as I go along. I hope that the quality will improve with each attempt, but please bear with me in the meantime :) 
> 
> If you'd like to talk to/follow anyone...  
> djhedy: [twitter](https://twitter.com/dejahedy) / [tumblr](https://djhedy.tumblr.com)  
> moonix: [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonixwrites) / [tumblr](https://annawrites.tumblr.com/)  
> nightquills: [twitter](https://twitter.com/nightquills) / [tumblr](https://nightquills.tumblr.com)


End file.
